paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Christmas Battle
(The episode starts at the Lookout on a cold, snowy evening. The pups are sitting down by the TV watching The Boondocks episode, "A Huey Freeman Christmas" on their DVD of The Boondocks: Season 1. They are laughing while watching the episode) Mr. Uberwitz: (on TV) I would really love to see your vision Huey: (on TV) Vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside-down, tear asunder your illusions and the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Ask yourself... are you really ready to see that vision? (The pups are laughing at this) Rubble: Man, despite working for Nelson, Huey makes me laugh! Chase: Same here! (Then, Ryder comes into the room) Ryder: Hey, pups! Whatcha doing? Marshall: Oh, we're just watching the Christmas Boondocks episode Ryder: I see. You having fun? Skye: Yeah, the Boondocks is quite a funny show Ryder: Well, you might wanna stop right now because we're going Christmas shopping! Pups: Aww! Rubble: Do we have to? Ryder: No worries, Rubble. You can watch it again when we get back Rubble: (sighs) Okay... Rocky: (whispering) Pssst, Rubble. I have the episode downloaded on my iPhone we can watch it at the mall Rubble: That's good! Ryder: Come on, pups (He walked over to the hattrack and grabbed his red and blue winter hat with the pups following his lead as he heads out the door. Then, the seven of them get onto their vehicles and drive to the mall. Then, the scene goes to Woodcrest, Maryland where we see a front view of Uncle Ruckus' house, who is unfortunately not celebrating Christmas. He is grumpily sitting on his couch) Uncle Ruckus: (to himself) Man, Christmas sucks. It be the worst holiday ever. And it gets me sick and tired of how dem dawgs always havin' a good Christmas. It ain't cool! Even when it comes to dat stupid PAW Patrol. Heck, dat time where my nephew Riley maimed me at da mall in front of Santa. To dat day, I can't even stand Christmas! (Eventually, he gets an idea) I got a good idea! I know who to call! (He gets out his phone and calls Nelson Muntz and his gang. At the Bully Kingdom, Nelson and his gang are celebrating Christmas. However, Nelson and his bully gang are building some sort of machine to capture Santa) Nelson: Man, I can't wait to use our Santa Catcher 3000 for Christmas Kent: Yeah, man. We gon' capture Santa and make him our new slave! (All of a sudden, Nelson's iPhone which is in his pocket starts ringing) Nelson: Seriously, right in the middle of inventory?! He takes it out and answers) Nelson: Hello, Nelson Muntz speaking. What do you want? Uncle Ruckus: Ay, yo Nelson. It's yo dawg, Uncle Ruckus. I need you to come here tonight! Nelson: What for? Uncle Ruckus: We gon' ruin Christmas dis year fo' everyone! Kent: Oh my God, ruin Christmas? That's cool! Nelson: Yeah, we'll be on our way! (Nelson immediately hangs up. And walks over to Huey and Riley Freeman) Nelson: Hey, guys. Guess what? We're gonna help Uncle Ruckus ruin Christmas! Huey: Aw, heck naw! Riley: Seriously Uncle Ruckus?! No way we ain't helpin' him! Nelson: Oh yeah, I forgot you two hate him. Tell you what. You two can stay here and help finish my latest invention, the Santa Catcher 3000, while me and Kent hang with Uncle Ruckus and ruin Christmas Huey: Yes, sir! (As Huey and Riley get to work, Nelson and Kent leave the kingdom and head into the Bully Kingdom van. Then, they drive all the way to Woodcrest to Uncle Ruckus' house. Then when they get there, they knock on the door and Uncle Ruckus immediately answers) Uncle Ruckus: Yo, dawgs! Come in! (Nelson and Kent enter his house. Cut to the three of them sitting in the living room on the couch scheming an evil plan) Kent: So, what's the plan? Uncle Ruckus: Yeah, man Nelson: Okay, so here's the plan. (He takes out a blueprint of the evil plan) Okay, so here's the plan. The three of us will disguise as elves and... Uncle Ruckus: Heck naw! Last time I wore an elf outfit while working for Santa Claus at the mall, dat was real bad! Nelson: Okay, so Uncle Ruckus. Instead of disguising as an elf, you will be a spy and go into Santa's office where you will find his naughty and nice list. When you see it, you will switch up the two lists and put those who have been good on the naughty list and those who have been bad like us on the nice list so that way, the good people like that puny PAW Patrol can get coal and us bad guys can get all the presents we want! Kent: Cool, man Uncle Ruckus: Dat plan be off da chain! Kent: (immediately confused) Uh, dude. How are we gonna get to the North Pole? Uncle Ruckus: Yeah, bruh. Dat place ain't even an existent place Nelson: Simple, we will use my portal gun which I recently built to teleport to the North Pole. And it does exist, Uncle Ruckus Uncle Ruckus: Oh, aight. Well, let do dis, man! Nelson/Kent: Word! (Meanwhile, back with the PAW Patrol, they have returned from the mall with shopping bags full of gifts. Ryder places it on the floor, while the pups sit back down on the couch to watch that Boondocks episode they were watching earlier. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and a familiar voice called out) Reece: Yo, dawgs! Pups: Reece! Reece: Yo, how y'all doin'? Zuma: We're good, dude! Where have you been? It's been months since we saw you Reece: (hanging up his coat) Aw, I been outta town fo' a while cos' of plans Skye: And where's your girlfriend, Buttercup? Reece: Oh, she don't live with me no more Marshall: Why? Reece: We broke up. She ain't my girl no more cos' I don't like Powerpuff Girls no more Marshall: Oh I see. By the way, we're watching the Boondocks episode, "A Huey Freeman Christmas". Wanna watch it with us? Reece: Heck yeah! Boondocks be off da chain fo' me! Marshall: Cool! (And so, the pups and Reece sat down to watch the episode. Cut to the North Pole. The three villains teleport into the North Pole. Nelson is holding his portal gun, which he used to teleport here and a large brown briefcase full of the supplies they need for the plan) Nelson: Alright! We're here! Uncle Ruckus: Dang, I ain't ever thought dis place existed Kent: Alright, man. So do we put the disguises on? Nelson: Yes. (He opens the briefcase and takes out two elf disguises for him and Kent) And Uncle Ruckus, you don't have to wear any of these. Instead you'll be a spy, so you're gonna need one of these. (He takes out a grappling hook from the briefcase and hands it to him) Use this in case of quick escapes Uncle Ruckus: Word Nelson: Now let's do this! Kent/Uncle Ruckus: Word! Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers